My new Geranium cultivar originated as a hybrid seedling produced by my crossing the variety "PAC Palais" with the pollen of our own seedling "D78" in 1987 in my nursery at Stuttgart, Germany. This seedling bloomed for the first time in 1987 and because of its outstanding growth habit, its profuse blooms, and the flower color, the seedling was selected for propagation which was done by me and under my direction at Stuttgart by means of cuttings. Successive generations of this plant have shown that its novel and distinguishing characteristics are fixed and hold true from generation to generation.